When You Lose Your Love
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Summary inside story.It is a Videl and Gohan songfic.My favorite couple and favorite song.


**When you lose your love**

**Author's note**: Hiya everyone who decides to read this! I'm back and with a new story! I'm currently working on my first story:Forget The Past.But I also wanted to work on something new.Below is a summary of what this story is about.

**Summary**:Remember the episode where Goku comes back and tells everyone that Vegeta and Gohan are dead? Well this song is dedicated to Videl when she thought that she lost Gohan.When she lost her love.

**Disclaimer**:ABCDEFG...I don't DBZ.I don't also owe the song,Cuando se pierde un amor,(when you lose your love).It is written and sanged by Aventura.

**One-Shot:When you lose your love**

Videl couldn't bear to have heard those words that she didn't expect to hear.Especially from her soon-to-be,father-in-law.She held back tears that needed to be let out.She couldn't wait to go home or better yet,be by herself.

"May I please be excused?" Videl struggled to let those words out without shedding a tear.

Everyone starred at her.

Mr.Popo then came up to her and offered her a room ,if she would like to rest on a bed.

Videl then agreed to take the room and he escorted her to it.

Once Videl felt that she was alone,she looked around the room and there was only what seemed a bed,a shelf with a couple of books and a small radio.

She wasn't in the mood to read especially after finding out that her love had passed away.However,she was glad that they had a radio,so she turned it on and listen to mabe something that will remember happy times with her newfound love now gone away.But she knew that it wasn't forever.

"He'll be back.I know he would.He's just gone for a couple of days and he'll be by my side again."

'What if he doesn't' her mind said.

This brought tears to her eyes and this song started playing on the radio.

WHEN YOU LOSE YOUR LOVE

_When you lose your love.  
In your mind,  
It changes everything.  
Everything loses its touch.  
The world then becomes your worst enemy._

_When you lose your love.  
Everything,  
absoluetly everything,  
is a disaster._

_When you lose your love.  
Rain begins to form in your heart.  
It follows you everywhere._

_When you lose your love..._

_In the south,  
The sky turns from grey to black.  
By the sea,you'll will wait until he returns._

_You will wait for his love,  
there will be no words to stop you or hold you back._

_You live like in a romance movie Where your the victim,  
and everything will go wrong until the end of it.  
It is like a episode without an end.  
And without commercials._

_When you lose your love.  
When you lose your love..._

This brought back many memories to Videl.When they first met.How she blackmailed him,just to teach her how to fly.She wished she could turn back time to be nicer to him.But,she figured that if she did that,they wouldn't have gotten close to each other as they have been for these past couple of months.She continued to hear the song as it played soothingly on the radio to her heart.

_When you lose your love.  
Your tears fall from your eyes really hard._

_When you lose your love.  
Valentine's Day isn't the same When you have the one you love Right by your side._

_When you lose your love.  
You can't hear the rythem of the piano playing.  
The guitar sounds like it has no strings.  
Feels like a man without veins._

_When you lose your love..._

_The sun doesn't shine no more When it is cold outside,you'll feel heat on the inside.  
On Christmas,you'll cry in a corner all alone._

_No colors for your portrait.  
You'll know which colors to choose.  
On paper, you'll write a story without details.  
If you don't understand,repeat this song..._

Videl listened to every lyric that played.And all of it made sense to her now.It was as if Gohan made this song especially for her.She sang along with the singer on the radio.

_When you lose your love.  
Everything seems so far apart When you lose your love.  
Just close the door to the pain._

_When you lose your love.  
Forget about it When you lose your love.  
I know how you feel.  
When you lose your love.  
Now your really feeling it._

_When you lose your love._

The song ended after that last sentenced.Videl then smiled with tears yet still falling from her eyes.She close them and pictured a clear picture of Gohan in her mind.The way he looked into her eyes.Everything about him just seemed to be perfect.

She will wait for him.She knew he was alive.She got a picture out of her little album she always carried with her by her heart and it was filled with pictures of Gohan and her on their first actual date.They even took a picture of their first kiss.She kissed one of the pictures she had of him.

She closed the book.Hugged it.And fell into a peaceful sleep.Thinking about him and her.Together Forever.

END

**Author's Note**: So what did you guys think about this little one-shot? To me,it seemed that I might have thought about the guy I'm obsessed,YES I SAID IT! OBSESSED WITH!  
(Ok.I'm ok.)  
But please review and I'll probably make this a ballad of Songfics! It all depends how this one worked out. Please let me know! Thankies! .


End file.
